Alina
Alina (アリナ Arina) is a Mage of Satyr Flute who uses Air and Wind Magic. She has recently become partners with Parcel in Satyr, going on jobs together, with the purpose of motivating him to do some work. Appearance Personality Alina is a very loyal member of her guild, Satyr Flute, going on many jobs. She has a great deal of pride in her guild and considers it shameful to fail a job. While she does believe this, she doesn't always give it her all on her jobs, instead using them as a means of training her weaker points. This shows that she is very confident in herself, believing she can complete the jobs without going all out. She will often invite Mages who are looking to for a guild to join, to join Satyr Flute. History Synopsis Fairy Tail: Satyrical * An Odd Encounter * Meeting * First Job Magic & Abilities Air Magic: Alina's primary Magic, she has been using this Magic since she was a child and has become very proficient at using it. She can easily manipulate the air density in specific areas. She mainly uses this Magic when she's in a rush to defeat her opponent. * Bubble: Alina stretches out her hand and says "Bubble". A Magic Circle forms in front of her hand and causes an area that Alina chooses to have oxygen removed from it, causing anyone in that area to suffocate. Wind Magic: Alina's secondary Magic, she has only recently begun to learn it, so as to increase her arsenal. She still isn't great with this Magic, and as such, it is her most commonly used Magic now. In an attempt to improve her skills with this Magic, she will mainly use it to fight opponents, often placing self imposed restrictions upon herself, to make it more challenging. * Gauntlets: A simple spell that causes wind to spiral around Alina's arms, greatly improving her strength by using the winds force to add to her own strength. * Gale Force Hurricane: A powerful spell that releases a strong gust of wind that pushes foes with force. Alina still can't use it properly yet, so it isn't a very fuel efficient spell. This results in most of her Magic Power being used up when using this spell, without it creating as powerful of a wind as it should with that much magic being used. * Dart: A simple spell done by blowing air through pursed lips, similar to whistling, then increasing the power of the tiny wind that gets created by it to create a strong piercing attack. * Shuriken: Compressing sharp, spinning winds into the shapes of shuriken which she forms around her fingers, she can then throw these stars at her targets. When they hit something, they will violently expand, cutting everything in their path. High Magical Power: Trivia * Her appearance is based off of Jinie Kwon from The Breaker New Waves. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females